Sasuke's Cold
by NarutardedAngel
Summary: SasuNaru- What happens when Sasuke accumulates a nasty cold and Naruto has to take care of him? Only Sakura knows.


The ramen shop was a place where Naruto could just sit back and relax and slurp up his favorite bowl of warm noodles. He went there on a daily basis, if not at least twice a day. But today was different. He was avoiding it for once, and everyone in the village noticed.

"Hey, have you seen Naruto around?"

"Nope, have you?"

"No.....it's weird, I even went to Ichiraku's and the shop owner said he wasn't there at all today....."

"Wow, that's really strange..."

Naruto's feet dragged heavily below him as he made way to his apartment, trying to be unseen by anyone. Why, oh, why did this have to happen today of all days? Uzumaki felt as if the day was never-ending, and for him it was just getting worse and worse.

Earlier that morning he had gone out to meet his squad at the bridge, like almost every morning, for training and waiting for their sensei. Naruto was the first to get there, which was a shock for everyone else when they got there. Everyone but Sasuke.

"Naruto? What are you doing here already?! I'm always the first one here!" Sakura shouted at Naruto, her Sea-green eyes flickering with anger.

"Sorry, Sakura, it's not my fault I felt like being here on time...."Naruto leaned back against the wooden railing of the bridge and tilted his head back a little, feeling the cool morning breeze brush against his cheeks.

"You better be, baka, because I'm always here first, and I don't want anyone else seeing Sasuke-kun in the morning before me!!" Sakura huffed and turned away from the blonde, crossing her arms across her chest. They waited for about an hour before their sensei, Kakashi Hatake, appeared in front of them.

"Good morning, team. Time to begin.....wait, we're missing one. Where's our raven?" Kakashi asked coolly, raising a platinum eyebrow. Naruto just looked at him, trying to conceal his emotions for once. He had just noticed that Sasuke hadn't shown up yet, and the slight worry was eating away at his insides.

"I don't know, but can I go look for him???" Sakura put her clenched fists up to her chest and tried to give Kakashi a pout, but it barely budged him.

"No, Sakura, Naruto will go. You're the one that needs the most training in our squad, so you'll stay behind" With that, Kakashi-sensei looked over to Naruto and nodded, and disappeared with a furious Sakura. Naruto just sighed in relief as he slowly began walking in the direction of Uchiha town(was that the name of the place? I can't remember now . well, that's where Sasuke lives, obviously) and dug his hands into his pockets. When he reached Sasuke's front door, he rapped his knuckles on it loud enough so that is Sasuke was there he would hear it. He waited a few seconds before the door opened slowly, and there stood a pale, black-eyed Uchiha, glaring slightly at Uzumaki.

"Sasuke....what happened to you?" Naruto raised an eyebrow in shock and question. Sasuke just sniffled and lessened his glare a little, and stepped aside enough so that Naruto could come in. He took the offer and stepped into his home, where he saw was extremely neat. Naruto knew the dark-haired Uchiha was a neat freak, but this was pushing it. Every little thing in his house was sparkling from the sunlight coming in from the windows and the floor had not one speck of dirt on it. The only item that seemed out of place was Sasuke himself, who was wearing a raggedy grey shirt that was a little too big for him and black sweat pants. Sasuke sniffled again before he answered Naruto's question.

"I'm sick, dobe. But what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, his voice congested and nose stuffy, but still standing with his same 'Sasuke pride'.

"Kakashi told me to come look for you....man, you don't look so good...." Naruto came a little closer to Sasuke and put a hand to his forehead, which was pretty warm. "You're hot....." With that remark, Sasuke's eyes widened slightly and his forehead started turning a more intense degree of heat. "Sasuke, you should really lie down, you're burning up..." Naruto guided Sasuke over to the couch and laid him down with no problem, regarding that Sasuke didn't hesitate for once. "How long have you been sick?" Sasuke sniffled once more and rubbed his left eye.

"A few days.....but why do you care?"

"Because I'm your best friend.....shouldn't I care?" Naruto asked, sitting down next to where Sasuke laid. He just shrugged and perched himself up on his elbows, now eye to eye with the blonde boy.

"So now what are you gonna do? Just stay here and watch over me like I'm you're little brother or something?" Sasuke cocked and eyebrow and tilted his head to the side a bit, smirking as he did so. Naruto rolled his eyes and pushed Sasuke down again playfully and came into close proximity with his face.

"Not unless you don't want me to..." Naruto growled, smirking as well.

"No, actually, I don't...." Sasuke replied darkly, pushing Naruto back again. Naruto sighed and averted his gaze to a nearby window. He looked out and saw the Hokage's tower and the stone faces all from the comfort of Sasuke's couch. But something Sasuke had just mumbled had snapped Naruto's attention back to the Uchiha.

"What did you say?" He questioned.

"Hn? Nothing..." Sasuke turned his head, looking down at his wooden floor, studying his reflection. This just made Naruto push him back down and growl. "Okay, okay, jeez. I said that I don't want you to treat me like a little brother...because that's my job" And with that another smirked playfully crossed Sasuke's lips as he flicked Naruto's forehead.

"Hey!" Naruto flicked him back, just as hard. Sasuke flinched, which amused Uzumaki, provoking him to pin him down on the couch, straddling his hips. Sasuke just flipped them over, but because the couch was so small, the both fell off, Sasuke on top this time. "Oww.....Sasuke, get off of me!!" Naruto's muffled voice could be heard from underneath Sasuke's chest, and he got up, but only enough so Naruto could breathe, and he sat back on his stomach.

"No, I'm good....." Sasuke replied and crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at Naruto.

"Sasuke!!!!" Naruto shouted and tried to get him off, but failed. He sighed in defeat and laid back all the way down, placing his head gently on the cool floor. "Fine then, be that way....." Naruto grumbled, looking up at the Uchiha, his eyes flickering dangerously and playfully at the same time.

"I will......hn." Sasuke smirked and leaned over, getting so close to Naruto's face that he could feel his soft, warm breath against his neck, the his cheek, and then right above his nose.

"Teme....what are you doing?" Naruto watched him carefully, trying to push himself up but still not succeeding.

"You'll seeeeee....." Sasuke looked at him warily, his pitch-black eyes starting to glaze over. 'Uh oh...' Naruto thought to himself and looked around. He looked over to the kitchen table and saw a bottle of aspirin with the cap off. He reached for it quickly and noted that it was empty, then read the dosage directions. 'Two every 4 hours.....uhhh-ohhhhh....this is NOT good..." Naruto's eyes widened as he looked from the bottle to Sasuke frantically, then threw it across the room.

"S-Sasuke...? Sasuke, come on, now, snap out of it.......Sasuke!!!" Naruto tried to coax Sasuke out of his current state, one of which he wasn't liking too much. Sasuke just came closer to Naruto, then put his hand on the back of Naruto's neck, and pulled him close, and pressed their lips together. Naruto's eyes shot wide open, and he could feel his face burning up. He slowly gave into the kiss, knowing that Sasuke wouldn't really remember anything....he hoped. He put an arm around Sasuke's neck too, his other hand traveling slowly up and down the Uchiha's back, making him shiver. Naruto parted his mouth slightly, trying to get in a little air, but just got a slimy tongue in return to explore his mouth. He slipped his own tongue into Sasuke's mouth and when both met, they battled for dominance, but parted when neither could win, and a slim string of saliva connecting them, along with their eyes. They both panted lightly, holding each other in their warm embrace, until Naruto suddenly sneezed and banged his head up on the coffee table. "OW!!!!" he yelled, and slapped his hand straight to his forehead, squinting an eye. Sasuke put his own hand on top of Naruto's and rubbed it sympathetically with his thumb. Naruto smiled and earned himself another quick kiss and yet another sneeze. "Oh, great, now I'm sick...." Naruto chuckled and grinned, looking up at the raven haired boy, until he heard pounding at the front door.

"Sasuke-kun!!!! Are you home??" Came Sakura's muffled voice from behind the door.

"Yeahhhh, I'm here.....with Naruto, too...." Sasuke smiled goofily, still a little dazed from all the aspirin he had taken. Naruto's eyes just shot wide open again, and right when he was gonna make a run for it, Sakura broke the door down, eyeing the two boys.

"Narutooooo........" She growled darkly, cracking her knuckles, her green eyes flickering with the same anger as before.

"Oh, shit!!" Naruto screeched and got up, making a run for the window, and jumped out, since it was only a one-story building. He ran for his life, not stopping until he was positive that he had lost her and the few Sasuke-fan-girls that had joined her. Once he stopped to catch his breath, he was near Ichiraku's, but decided it was just be safer if he went straight home....the long way. He was still sneezing the entire way as well, but recovered the next day. And Sasuke? He fell asleep on his couch and woke up a few hours later, perfectly fine and cured.....not remembering anything and having a slight panic attack when he saw his front door......but once he saw that, he remembered. Everything.


End file.
